


Shooting Stars

by UdonAccord



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdonAccord/pseuds/UdonAccord
Summary: Sokka's birthday
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Shooting Stars

We sat at the peak of an elevated grassland - waiting- with our legs crossed and doing nothing of consequence. 

Zuko faced upwards, watching the star-riddled sky intently; his head tilted back at an angle and his expression hidden from view. 

The grass below us was soft and nestled with dew. I shifted my fingers through green blades, pooling the collected moisture in my palm. I was no water bender, and I held no strong envy for those who were, but there are rare moments where I liked to pretend. I thought of Katara's forms and swayed my fingers in mimicry. 

"Hey."

I opened my eyes and glanced sideways, eyeing the boy beside me. Zuko grinned and pointed up to the sky. "Look."

I did.

And felt my jaw slacken.

The night canvas, once filled with constellations whose names elude me, was suddenly streaked with a curtain of falling stars. From horizon to horizon. The sight was unexpectedly stunning. Nowhere in the South Pole had I seen such a magnified display of celestial phenomena before. 

We were quiet for awhile, just watching the lights falling around us.

"It's a meteor storm." Zuko's quiet voice broke the silence.

"It's... amazing..." No other words could describe it. "I've never seen so many of them before."

A meteor streaked bright and close over our heads and I craned my neck for a better view, taking in its splendour.

"This happens once every 5 years. In the Fire Nation, we call it the 'Hua Lian' event." He indicated the mountain range with a vague wave. "It can only be seen at the top of these few mountains." 

I could only nod. I'm starting to learn that most Fire Nation customs and festivities were centered around things pertaining to the sun, just like Water Tribe customs revolved around the moon.

Zuko shifted to lie down on the grass. He lifted his left arm, a small flame flickered and danced nervously in his palm. An orange glow illuminated the planes of his downcast face, where the scar has become a part of him just as much as fire is a part of his soul. I flicked some dew on his stupid face and watched triumphantly as the reminiscent look in his eyes morphed into one of mischief.

We spent an unnecessary amount of time pinching and mock wrestling each other as the stars continued to fall. 

Today wasn't such a bad birthday after all.


End file.
